1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power steering apparatus for a vehicle, such as an automobile, to obtain a stabilized condition thereof when the vehicle is running.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known power steering apparatus for a vehicle, the effort required for operating the steering system to obtain a stabilized running condition of the vehicle becomes greater in accordance with an increase in the speed of vehicle or speed of an engine thereof.
The known power steering apparatus merely operates to prevent a too sudden steering operation during a high speed condition, and therefore, the prior art apparatus cannot prevent a steering operation which does not correspond to the speed of the vehicle, and can not prevent the occurrence of phenomena such as skidding on a low friction factor road surface, e.g., while running on a rain or snow covered road surface.